


You Were Made For Me

by Kaiyou



Series: Weaving Life Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Delay, Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Toys, background iwakage, background past iwaoi, maid outfit, oh yeah and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: As Suga visits Daichi at university, they both face questions about their future - about whether Daichi will pursue more academic work after graduation or come home, about what Suga will do if he stays. One thing that isn't in question is their love for each other, and one of Daichi's ways to say "I love you" is by giving Suga a delicious surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



> Takes place basically simultaneously with "Dance Me To The End Of Love" timewise, but this can be read on its own. 
> 
> This is a birthday present for the incredible Skittidyne, whose gifts and presence inspire us all ^_^

Daichi was staring at Suga as he got off the phone.

“What did Oikawa do to Kenma?”

“Ah,” Suga said, frowning at the phone, “Hopefully nothing. I think everything’s alright.”

They were sitting in a coffee shop right outside Daichi’s university, Suga enjoying spicy hot chocolate while Daichi drank something boring and black. Suga had been enjoying a discreet foot rub underneath the table before Oikawa called with worries about Kenma. He’d left Oikawa in charge of his pub while he came to visit Daichi, trusting he’d be able to handle everything well.

Suga hadn’t even thought that something might go wrong with Kenma. Kenma kept to himself, after all.

“It’s probably fine.”

Kenma had secrets. It made Suga protective. He was protective of Oikawa as well, protective of all his friends.

Daichi reached across the table and patted the back of Suga’s hand, a bit awkward since they were out in public. They didn’t often exchange gentle touches in public where others could see.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Daichi said. “Oikawa is a bit strange, but -”

“He’s not!” Suga replied, frowning.

Well, ok, he was - but that didn’t make him any less one of Suga’s best friends.

Daichi smiled at him, an impish little smile that showed his love in a way that captured all of Suga’s attention. He was here now and things would be fine back home.

He was here to spend time with his boyfriend.

“So tell me how class is going,” Suga said.

Daichi had been attending the university for three years, mastering in fire manipulation with a subspecialization of earth. It made Suga proud. He had no talent in magic at all himself besides some small water charms, things he used to make sure that all of the beverages he served at his pub were fresh and delicious. Daichi’s potential had been largely untapped while they were growing up. The closest thing he’d had to a teacher was Kuroo, and Kuroo was fickle when it came to humans, even if the two of them got along relatively well.

Here at University, Daichi had blossomed. There was a teacher who specialized in just his mix of talents that had taken him under her wing, teaching Daichi how to craft intricate sculptures of obsidian and glass. One adorned Suga’s hearth at home, a roiling abstract landscape that never ceased to remind him of his lover. It wasn’t the same as having him close enough to touch, though.

“One more year,” Suga murmured.

Brief hesitation flashed over Daichi’s face. Suga wished he hadn’t said anything. He’d promised himself, promised over and over that he wouldn’t try to lay claim to Daichi’s future. He knew how much Daichi loved being here. Had heard Daichi confess how much he’d love to teach. They needed instructors back home - after all, most of the children didn’t have the advantage of knowing members of the local fae court. But that didn’t mean it was Daichi’s responsibility to fill the role of teacher.

Suga looked down, curling his hands around his mug. “I could sell the pub,” he murmured. “I’ve been thinking about it. I could probably find a good buyer. Come join you here, maybe take care of the apartment until I find a job, help support you through upper-level studies. If that’s what you want.”

“But people need you. Kenma, Kuroo, the rest of the members of the court - you help give them a place to actually connect to the human world without feeling threatened.”

That was true. What had started with a random encounter between Hinata and Kenma when they were younger had blossomed into a careful interchange between Hinata’s friends and some of the fae, enhancing understanding on both sides. In fact, Hinata had waited an extra year to come to university because he was being tutored in magic by the fae. Not that anyone would mention it, of course. Anti-fae sentiment was still strong in the magical community and among humans in general because of their violent past.

But the past didn’t need to be the future.

“How is Hinata doing, by the way? I haven’t seen him.”

Daichi chuckled. “I think he’s blowing all his instructors out of the water. He scores so poorly on the standardized tests for aptitude, you know - but then they get him in the lab and he does things no one else can do. The air instructors are talking about wanting to do research with him to figure out what their tests are missing.”

“I wish he and Kageyama could team up again like they did back home,” Suga murmured. For a moment they sat in silence. Suga thought about the events a year and a half ago, when Kageyama had decided to go ahead and go to school. His abilities tested strongly of air, even if there wasn’t a metric to measure the strands of darkness augmenting that power. Hinata, on the other hand, was strongly life - of the avian variety according to Kenma, which registered as some level of air and fire, but not enough to be of note. Not until he came and blew them all away. “Has Hinata found anyone to pair up with yet?”

“He has, actually,” Daichi said, lips quirking. “A student from last year who never got paired up. He has an unusual air and earth combination, they had a hard time training him. Personality-wise he’s nothing like Kageyama - he’s a tall, quiet blond that you probably wouldn’t notice if not for his size. His best friend is loud enough to distract most people after their first glance, but he and Hinata really hit it off for some reason.”

“Oh? What’s his name?”

“Aone something. If you get the chance, you should slip into a practice match while you’re here.”

Raising an eyebrow, Suga said, “Oh?”

He’d gotten out of the habit of going to see matches back home after Kageyama came to stay with them. Any minor power Suga had been able to bring to bear when they played was eclipsed by the younger man’s magical strength. For years he’d dreamed that somehow he’d uncover some hidden talent that even Kenma couldn’t detect. He knew better now. Watching the ease with which Kageyama twisted his powers together had been the last straw.

Still, to support Hinata, he could go watch.

“Aone does this thing - you know how Hinata jumps, right? To where he’s hovering in midair, and you don’t even realize that the attack has hit you because he moves so fast?”

Suga nodded.

“Well, the way Aone’s powers work with him is basically to bring up this pillar of force from the earth that shoots Hinata even higher, and the shockwaves of force coalesce together in the air around him to put even more pressure behind his shot. It’s incredibly impressive. He can create these shields of flying particles too, like a wall nothing can get through. From what I hear he’s been doing that for years, but the pillar thing is specific to the way he aligns with Hinata.”

“That does sound interesting,” Suga said, taking a breath and testing the idea of going ringside as a pure spectator. It ached but didn’t hurt. Not like it used to. Not like when -

A flash of dark hair outside the cafe window caught his attention and he turned to look, eyes widening as he recognized Kageyama. Kageyama and the man next to him - “Shit,” he muttered. “I hope they’re not coming in here.”

The last thing he needed was to bump into Iwaizumi right now. He was still carrying the echoes of pain from nights spent listening to Oikawa cry his eyes out. The quiet delight on Kageyama’s face made him feel conflicted about his anger towards his best friend’s ex-lover, but it wasn’t something Suga wanted to deal with right now.

“It was a complicated situation, you know that right,” Daichi murmured.

Pursing his lips, Suga looked at him. “It’s not my responsibility to make sure everyone in the world is treated fairly, Daichi. I’m allowed to take sides.”

“Even against Kageyama?”

That hurt, because Kageyama was like family. “Can we just not, right now?” Suga said, looking down at the table in front of him.

He heard an intake of breath, and then a deep sigh. “Yes,” Daichi said.

“Thank you.”

Looking up again, Suga couldn’t see the happy couple anywhere. Just the possibility of running into them made him feel exposed, though. “Can we go?”

“Of course, Suga,” Daichi said. “I have a surprise for you at home - it’s a bit early, but -”

“Surprise? What kind of surprise?”

Daichi laughed, face splitting in the grin that Suga liked. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?”

“Did you learn how to cook my favorite lemon-chili soup?” Suga asked, perking up at the thought.

“Ah, no. Those spices you gave me are still safely in the cabinet. After that salad you fixed I’m not taking any chances.”

“It was delicious, though!” said Suga, pushing up from the table. “I never can find a place that does a good version of that. Yaku brings some over when he comes to visit but he’s been so busy lately I barely see him.”

Daichi made a face as he stood up. “And it doesn’t strike you as odd that the only people in the world who like that stuff are you and a fire-breathing fai-”

Hissing, Suga tightened his hand on Daichi’s arm. His boyfriend had no concept of an inside voice sometimes. Sitting at the table he wasn’t bad, but now that they were standing he’d reverted to his normal volume, and Suga did not want to broadcast to the world the fact that he consorted with fairies. It was not exactly a hobby well-known for being conducive to one’s health.

“I think it’s perfectly normal, thank you very much,” Suga said, slipping his arm around Daichi’s and leading them toward the exit. One thing nice about the university town was that no one gave him strange looks for walking like this in public with another man. The community who frequented his pub didn’t mind either, but anything outside that safe little bubble was always risky. If he did move here, one thing to look forward to was -

“Sugawara-san?”

He knew that voice. Heard hesitancy and hope, just like he’d heard all those years ago when Kageyama had come wanting advice on the mysteries of romance. Things hadn’t exactly worked out as planned then either.

“Ah, Kageyama,” Suga said, leaning closer to Daichi for support. “Iwaizumi-san.”

The shorter man was still walking through the coffee shop door. He grunted a greeting and moved to stand next to Kageyama, who looked down at him uncertainly until Iwaizumi blatantly took his hand.

“Sugawara,” Iwaizumi said. He looked wary. Had bags under his eyes. Suga knew tests at his level were vicious this time of year, but he still hoped that what Iwaizumi had done to Oikawa kept him up late at night with guilt. It was a vicious thought.

“Nice to see you both,” said Suga, aware that the smile on his face was probably as sharp as ice.

He wished it really was ice, wished his magic would let him suck all the heat out of the air around their bodies so this moment haunted them. He didn’t, really. He adored Kageyama, knew that things with Iwaizumi and Oikawa were complicated and had turned unhealthy as the limits of Oikawa’s abilities had become clear in university, but still. A part of him was petty and wanted revenge for his best friend’s pain.

“Ah, how’s Oikawa doing?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Suga snapped. “His number hasn’t changed.”

The flash of hurt in Iwaizumi’s eyes was gratifying, worth the hushed murmur from Daichi. Iwaizumi looked away. Kageyama awkwardly reached over to pat his arm, giving Suga a look that wavered between helplessness and anger.

“There’s more than one side,” Daichi whispered.

Suga knew that. Knew, and cared about both of these men in his own way, enough for guilt of his own to start creeping into his heart the longer they stood there. He sighed. “He’s busy right now, watching the pub while I’m gone, but we’re closed tomorrow. You could probably catch him in the morning.”

Iwaizumi nodded, eyes moving to fix on a spot near Suga’s midsection as he spoke. “Thank you, Sugawara-san,” he said. “I will take your advice into consideration.”

“Well, it was nice seeing you both, but we're running late for something,” Daichi said, a smile in his voice that sounded forced.

“It was good to see you, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama said.

Nodding, Suga let Daichi pull him out the door.

They were quiet as they walked back to Daichi’s apartment, Daichi resting a hand around his shoulders to ward off any chill in the air. Suga leaned into the comfort. His boyfriend was literally a walking furnace, and he welcomed the gentle warmth.

Still, he couldn’t help but fret over what had just happened.

“It wasn’t Iwaizumi who chose to pair up with Kageyama, you know,” Daichi murmured. “The instructors just thought the two of them would be more compatible.”

Giving a sharp laugh, Suga said, “Evidently they were.”

Daichi sighed. “You know how brittle Oikawa can get when he’s depressed, and he’s always been jealous of Kageyama’s abilities. You remember what drove Kageyama to us in the first place, right? How they interacted when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to stay with us that summer? I’m just glad you never reacted to him like that.”

Sugawara grit his teeth.

He knew Daichi didn’t know he was picking at old wounds. Daichi didn’t know about the swallowed bitterness that had complicated his relationship with his junior back at the beginning. Asahi knew, and Noya - Asahi because Suga had trusted that he’d know when an emotion was meaningless unless allowed to fester, and Noya because he’d been spying on Asahi that afternoon. It hadn’t mattered. Didn’t matter. Daichi was right, he wasn’t Oikawa in this regard; Kageyama was too precious to him for any jealousy to truly take root. But he understood Oikawa’s feelings. He knew what it was to be surrounded by people with incredible magical ability, knew what it was to feel inferior by comparison. It was one of the things they’d bonded over, in the beginning.

Now - well. Now, it just meant he could help sort through the morass of Oikawa’s grief with some modicum of empathy.

But not today.

Daichi kissed him as they entered his apartment, shutting the door behind them. Suga smiled up at him. He was thankful - so thankful. His boyfriend wasn’t perfect, and their lives were sometimes rocky, but he wouldn’t trade him for anyone.

“So,” Daichi said as he walked them back toward the living room, “want to cuddle and talk for a while, or do you want to see my surprise? I could also show you what I’ve been working on for the exhibition, but it's really better to do that after the sun goes down.”

Pondering his options, Suga looked around. “Well, we could spend a few minutes cleaning up first and then -”

“Ah,” Daichi interrupted, cheeks an odd shade of pink. “No, no. This is my mess. I’ll clean it up.”

“Daichi,” Suga started, “I’m always happy to help, you know that. Besides, if I do end up moving down here, I want to make sure I know where everything goes. Wouldn’t want to mess up your system. I mean, I assume you do have some sort of system for all of this?”

Daichi frowned then looked about uncertainly. “A system?”

“You know, a place for everything, and everything in its place?”

It was hard, but Suga managed to keep his amusement from his face. Judging from the look on Daichi’s face he did not, in fact, have a system. That was fine. After running the pub for years, Suga was more than skilled at organization. He considered it for a breath - actually leaving the pub and the community they’d grown up with, coming here and trying to find a place to fit in. It was a scary thought. Scary but for the fact that Daichi was here, and no place would ever really be home without him in it.

“You just sit down,” Daichi said, pushing Suga toward the couch. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Chuckling, Suga looked up at him. “You don’t have to. We can watch a show and cuddle for a while if you want, it doesn’t bother me that much. Unless - did you want to share your surprise first?”

Daichi bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushing again. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that,” he said, giving an awkward little wave before escaping into the bedroom.

Well, that was odd.

Suga didn’t think much of it, though. Instead, he lost himself for a few moments thinking about what it would mean to uproot his life. His hand strayed toward the television control a few times, but Daichi would be back soon, and he wanted to be able to fully appreciate his surprise.

When it took a bit longer than just a few minutes his hand strayed again. He pulled out his phone, wondering if Kenma would’ve texted him. His worry about the other was balanced by the knowledge that Kenma could take care of himself, and Oikawa probably hadn’t done too much damage. Accidentally, of course. But if Oikawa had found out - if he suspected -

The door to Daichi’s bedroom cracked open and Suga put his phone away, smiling in anticipation before his jaw dropped.

“Ah, good afternoon, sir,”

“Daichi?” Suga asked, dumbfounded. “Wow. You look amaidzing.”

Daichi stared at him, face contorting into a vaguely constipated look before it smoothed out into a sweet smile. “I know I probably don’t look like what you expected the agency to send, but hopefully you’ll be happy with my service today, sir.”

A laugh threatened to bubble up in Suga’s throat but he swallowed it down. It would sound too much like he was laughing at his boyfriend - and he wasn’t. This really wasn’t, well, funny. This was incredible.

Adorable.

And yes, amaidzing.

Daichi wore a flouncy black dress with a high collar and a skirt that drifted down to mid thigh over a frilly white petticoat. He had a lace-trimmed white apron on over it. The puffy sleeves of the dress barely fit over his muscular biceps - Suga was really curious as to how he’d managed to get them on - and his brown hair was topped with a white little maid’s cap. Stockings, too - stockings and mary jane shoes, good gods, Daichi had gone all out on this.

“Ah, is my appearance - acceptable to you, sir?”

All Suga could manage was a nod. He read relief and then a certain smugness in Daichi’s eyes and smiled back at him.

“I do expect exemplary service, you realize,” Suga said. He put on as stern a face as he could muster.

Flushing, Daichi looked down, bringing a feather duster in front of him as he clasped his hands together. He had a fucking feather duster. “Yes sir,” Daichi said. “I will do my best.”

“Anything less than your best will involve certain... consequences, I hope you know.”

He was taking a risk there. Daichi had been successful in making this a complete surprise. They’d experimented some over the years - not often, Daichi’s biggest kink was lazy morning sex and cuddling afterward and they knew each other well enough now that Suga was left boneless after even the most mundane of encounters - but hadn’t really gotten to the point where they plotted out scenes or anything like that.

And this was Daichi’s show. Daichi's surprise. Daichi’s gift to him. Suga loved him so much.

It was in that moment, that the ground shifted beneath him and he found himself on the other side of the big decision he’d been so hesitant in making. He’d tell him later.

“I’ll accept any consequences you want to give me, sir,” said Daichi. It was the same tone of voice that he used to say ‘I love you’ and it made Suga’s heart melt even more.

“Well. First,” Suga said, waving a hand around imperiously, “make me a proper cup of hot chocolate. A proper cup, now. And then you can get to work cleaning up all of this mess.”

“Yes, sir!”

Daichi hummed as he meandered into the kitchen, hips swaying from side to side. It gave Suga the best view of the big white bow that trailed down from the center of Daichi’s back, twin ends of ribbon slipping and sliding over the silky fabric and waving in the air below the bottom of the skirt. Beautiful. The stockings did nothing to hide the beauty that was Daichi’s thighs, either - oh, how he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them.

For now, though, he just lay back on the couch, crossing his legs and checking his phone while Daichi puttered about in the kitchen. He heard the sounds of cabinets opening and closing. Hopefully, Daichi had gotten the hint about his chocolate. By now, he should know what Suga liked - well, other than Daichi.

Laughing to himself he thought about the irony of loving all things spicy while having such a rock-steady boyfriend. Then again, it wasn’t like Daichi couldn’t pop off with the force of a thousand volcanoes when pressed. And he was the hottest guy on the planet.

“Everything alright, sir?” Daichi asked, bringing in a tray with the mug of cocoa and a plate of assorted cookies.

Suga’s eyes lit up at that. There were little chilis painted with icing on the chocolate ones, and flecks of red and green in the shortbread. “It’s fine,” he said, sitting up and reaching for the tray greedily. He barely heard Daichi’s muted laugh when he grabbed one of the cookies and bit in, holding back a moan at the deliciously spicy flavor. “These are perfect!”

“I’m glad you appreciate them, sir,” Daichi said.

Nodding, Suga stuffed another cookie in his mouth and took a sip of cocoa. He couldn’t really taste anything but the sweet spiciness of the cookies. Good, it was so good. He waved at the mess. “Now clean,” he said, licking crumbs from his lips.

“Yes sir,” Daichi said, smiling as he turned around and started to straighten up all the mess that had accumulated after what was probably weeks of neglect. It was mainly just papers and books - not garbage, of course. Daichi wouldn’t be that messy. Still, this was a fun way to get things back into shape. Perhaps Suga could return the favor sometime in the future.

Right now, though, he set the tray of half-demolished cookies to the side and picked up the mug, leaning back and watching while Daichi cleaned. That skirt looked incredible. Daichi bending over to use the feather duster in all the nooks and crannies of the furniture. His jaw almost dropped once he realized the white fabric he got teasing glimpses of were probably frilly panties. Frilly white panties with tiers of lace. Holy fuck.

The gods must have really loved him to gift him with such a sight.

Adjusting himself, he took another sip and waited for Daichi to get done, almost impatient by this point. “Can’t you move any faster?” he said, only half-teasing.

“Huh?” Daichi said, straightening up and looking at him with a puzzled glance. Had he - oh wow. Suga would bet money on the fact that his boyfriend had gotten so into cleaning he’d actually forgotten they were role playing. Lips twitching, Suga decided to put an end to this phase of their activities.

“Come here,” he said.

Swallowing, Daichi shuffled over to him, hanging his head.

“Now, I realize you’re probably a new employee over at the agency,” Suga growled, “but even you should know that you’re supposed to address your clients with proper respect at all times.”

“Yes, sir,” Daichi whispered.

“And I said that any infractions would have consequences, correct?” Suga said, setting his mug to the side and scooting over toward the center of the couch.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I do believe punishment is in order - just to make sure you’re fully aware of your actions and will do better in the future.”

Daichi nodded. “Are the consequences... a spanking, sir?”

Fuck Suga loved his boyfriend. “Yes,” he growled. “Now, lie across my lap face down.”

It was only a bit awkward as Daichi lowered himself, hands sliding behind his back once he was done. Eyes widening Suga took in the delightfulness of the outfit up close. He couldn’t resist tugging at the little ribbons that dotted the lacy scallops of the petticoat. There was a thinner black ribbon as a belt to the dress, he discovered, smirking and pulling it off before weaving Daichi’s wrists together. If only there was another one - ah. The high collar of the dress had a cute little white ribbon keeping it closed. Maybe he could pull that off and use it later.

Bad maids didn’t get orgasms until they proved themselves reformed, after all.

Giggling to himself, Suga slid fingers over the silky fabric of the dress and then down over the delightful patterns in the stockings, squeezing the muscular thighs beneath them. “At least the agency supplies you with high-quality uniforms,” he murmured, gently stroking the back of Daichi’s hair.

“Yes sir,” Daichi murmured. “I’m glad you appreciate it, sir.”

Suga smiled.

He tugged at the fabric of the skirt and the petticoat, tucking it up under Daichi’s hands to reveal the glorious underwear. Boyshorts, of course. Daichi was occasionally adventurous but Suga didn’t expect anything like a thong. It was a beautiful pair anyway, lacy soft ruffles that slipped silkily under Suga’s fingers. Daichi was responsive to every touch. His ass was one of his more sensitive areas, Suga knew.

Delicious.

Reluctantly he tugged on the white fabric. “Spankings should always be administered to bare flesh,” he murmured. “Otherwise they aren’t nearly as effective.”

Shuddering, Daichi nodded. Suga licked his lips, fingers tracing over his lover’s slightly-hairy backside. The muscles of Daichi’s ass were very familiar to him and he never got tired of seeing them. Seeing these cheeks surrounded by white frilly panties and black satin, though - that was new. That was new and lovely. He pulled a hand back and brought it down on one cheek, sucking in a breath at the way Daichi responded.

“Are you counting?” Suga murmured, massaging the cheek.

“Ah, yes sir, one sir. How many, sir?”

“Hmm, I think ten for now. Do you find that acceptable?”

Daichi nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Ten wasn’t too much but Suga had other plans for making his boyfriend whine in this outfit.

He’d never been fucked by someone wearing a dress, after all.

Suga decided to focus on the other cheek for the next few swats, sliding his fingers down into the cleft of Daichi’s ass and teasing his hole. It was dry, which probably meant Daichi wasn’t in the mood to be fucked himself today. Suga was far too fond of his boyfriend’s magnificent cock to object.

Five, six, seven swats and he explored further, letting Daichi have the chance to catch his breath. He slipped the fingers of one hand into Daichi’s own, pressing his other hand down against the elastic of the panties to press against Daichi’s perineum, making a surprise discovery when he slid his fingers up against his balls.

“Are you wearing a -”

“Ah,” Daichi said, sounding embarrassed for the first time this session. “Ye-yes sir.”

Cock ring. One of the kind that went all the way around the balls - oh, Suga had to see this.

Biting his lower lip, he gave Daichi the last three swats and said, “Alright. On your knees, maid. I need to see what naughty things you’ve been keeping from me today.”

Daichi was trembling as he slid down to the floor. Suga forgot for a moment that he’d tied his lover’s hands behind him. Frowning, Suga considered his options. As delightful as Daichi was on his knees, Suga decided he wanted something a little different for the next few minutes.

“Actually,” he said, standing up, “I think I want you sitting on the couch.”

He helped Daichi up and ignored the moment of amusement on his lover’s face, letting him fall back onto the couch cushions as punishment. Daichi made a face at that, but it smoothed out as Suga knelt between his legs, pulling the panties down below his knees and pushing them open.

“Yes,” Suga murmured, “Much better.”

Now he had Daichi powerless before him, with those incredible thighs accessible for anything he wanted to do. Pushing up Daichi’s skirt, he sighed, smiling at the sight of his lover’s cock and balls all wrapped up in a narrow leather strap with silver snaps on the side.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” he sighed. “I was going to use ribbon, but this - you’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

Looking up at Daichi he saw the gentle amusement in his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Suga smiled back, then let his grin get a bit wicked. “I’d better make the most of my surprise then, right?”

Daichi’s eyes widened a bit, breath coming quicker.

Smirking, Suga pulled his lover’s hips forward on the couch so he had easier access to everywhere he wanted to kiss and tease. He lifted Daichi’s cock with the back of one finger, tracing down the bottom and pressing in against the silky-smooth surface. “So hard already,” Suga mused, turning his attention to those luscious thighs. “And you’re already marked up. Other clients, hmm? I’ll have to do something about that.”

He pressed a thumb against one of the hickies he’d left the night before, savoring the low whine Daichi let escape before lowering his lips to the mark. The soft noise changed into one of mild complaint as he bit down, so he pulled back and lapped at it. Spanking was one thing, actual discomfort was another.

Besides, there were at least a few inches of skin he had yet to mark up.

He kissed down to the top of the stockings, brushing his lips over the silky material and trying to suck through it with mixed success. It tasted like cinnamon. He could get lost in this, hands mapping out every muscle as it twitched beneath Daichi’s skin, ears drinking in the moans that grew in volume as he worked his way back up toward that straining cock. It was leaking now so Suga cleaned it up with little cat licks, sucking teasingly at the head.

“Nnnngggg please,” Daichi whispered.

“Please what?” Suga asked, one hand sliding around Daichi’s cock as he pulled back to properly drink in the sight of his lover coming undone.

“Please, sir,” said Daichi, eyes glazed over as he looked down at Suga.

Oh, that was beautiful.

His cock was hot in Suga’s hand, hot enough that Suga knew Daichi was starting to let control slip. Someday Suga wanted to use ice on him, see if it would instantly sublimate if he got Daichi worked up enough. Still, while he appreciated the warmth, he didn’t want things to get too hot.

Not yet.

Pulling back, he stood and bent over to kiss Daichi gently on the lips, swallowing his lover’s moan before moving to pull the lube out of the end table. “You’re doing very well,” Suga murmured, holding the tube up for Daichi to see. “Good enough that I might just reward you if you show me you have self-control.”

The dazed look in Daichi’s eyes faded a bit at the keyword, and he nodded. Good thing, too. Suga hadn’t ever actually been burned, even when they were teenagers, but things had gotten more than uncomfortable a time or two.

But not anymore.

Right now, the only thing burning were Daichi’s eyes as they watched him. Smirking, Suga dropped the tube next to his lover’s leg and then pulled off his shirt, winking at Daichi before tossing it to the side. Daichi smiled. These were the moments that meant they would probably never be really good at roleplay, moments where they were both so caught up in each other that they couldn’t really stay lost in headspace for any length of time.

Not that Suga minded.

He slipped his pants off and crawled into Daichi’s lap, hugging him close and kissing him again. Daichi was being so soft, so open. He let Suga pull his head back and opened his mouth, giving everything. Licking into the heat, Suga drank him in, pressing himself against the silk and lace that wrapped around his beloved. Daichi was squirming beneath him. Smiling into the kiss, Suga tilted his hips forward so that their cocks brushed together. More teasing. Always more teasing. Always more. He knew Daichi could give as good as he got - but not this time.

This time he was in charge.

Reaching down, he picked up the lube and leaned back, winking again as he squeezed some out onto his fingers.

Daichi groaned, a rueful smile crossing his lips. He knew exactly where those fingers were going.

“Do you wish it was you?” Suga murmured, clicking the lid closed and tossing the lube to the side. “Teasing me open? Watching my ass as your fingers sink in deep? Feeling my heat, the velvet softness inside me?”

“Always,” Daichi murmured, a lazy smile crossing his face as Suga lifted up on his knees and slid his hand back behind him, “sir.”

Laughing softly, Suga sucked in a breath and pressed a finger inside himself. He smiled down at Daichi, loving these moments, loving the warmth in his beloved’s brown eyes. This position made his cock press against the cotton of the apron, brought his nipples close enough that Daichi tried leaning forward to lick them.

“Tsk,” Suga said, leaning back as he slid another finger inside. “Someone’s greedy.”

Nodding Daichi winked at him, blowing a kiss that brushed across Suga’s skin like a warm brand. It sent a frisson of excitement through him.

“Do I need to punish you again?” Suga whispered, curling down to brush his lips against Daichi’s forehead.

Lips pressed against his throat in return, only the slightest bit cooler than the hot tongue that licked a trail up to the bottom of Suga’s chin. “You can do whatever you want to me, Sir,” Daichi murmured, stoking the fire burning deep in Suga’s belly.

“Oh,” Suga moaned, curling his fingers deep inside. He was almost ready. Probably more than ready, considering how often they’d done this. “I plan to. I’m going to ride you nice and slow until you’re begging me to pull that strap off. I’ll make you feel every moment, drive you mad until you forget how to speak, forget how to breathe, till I’m your whole world.”

“You are my world, Sug - sir,” Daichi breathed out. “Best thing in the whole world, love you so much.”

Laughing, Suga leaned against Daichi’s chest and slid his fingers out before reaching over to pick up the lube. “Do you say that to all your clients?” he asked, not minding this time when teeth tugged at his nipple. Groaning, he opened the lube behind his back, squeezing just enough out so that he could reach down and slick up Daichi’s cock.

“Do you ride all your maids until they’re utterly senseless?” Daichi asked in return, gasping as Suga lowered himself down.

“You forgot the sir,” Suga said, biting his bottom lip as the head of Daichi’s cock pushed inside.

“Sir,” Daichi said, winking up at him, “sorry sir.”

Laughing, Suga sank down, eyes half-closing as he felt every inch of Daichi’s cock. Greedily he lowered his mouth to taste his beloved’s lips, hungry for every sound he made as Suga squeezed. Delicious. Daichi was delicious. Daichi was absolutely helpless under him, groaning as Suga lifted up and sank back down ever so slowly. Smiling, Suga leaned back and put his hands on Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi looked incredible. That fuzzy look was coming back into his eyes, cheeks red with desire. “Beautiful,” Suga murmured, fingers sliding over to tug at the ribbon around Daichi’s neck so he could breathe.

“Too slow,” Daichi murmured, “too slow.”

“You told me I could do whatever I wanted,” Suga whispered, leaning closer to nip at Daichi’s ear. “And I told you I was going to make you beg. How long will it take? You with that cock, that cock that feels so amazing so deep inside of me, fucking me, opening me up. I’m using you like a toy, Daichi - like my maid, you’re serving me so nice, making me feel incredible. I want this to last forever.”

Daichi breathed out a desperate laugh. “Forever with you doesn’t sound so bad, Koushi,” he said, love in his eyes. “Though I’m not sure I can stay sane for too much longer.”

“Are you saying I’m driving you crazy?”

“Always. Always. And I wouldn’t change a thing - except - please move.”

“I am moving,” Suga teased, fingers curling under the straps of Daichi’s apron as he bounced lightly in his lap.

“More.”

Suga smiled, lifting up a few inches and then sliding down again. “Greedy,” he murmured. “Greedy, and you keep forgetting - ah - to call me sir.”

The smell of smoke was rising up from behind Daichi’s back. Suga wondered if it was intentional. Suga wondered if his time in control was coming to an end. Wondered if he cared.

A pink tongue slipped out of Daichi’s lips and he sighed, lips curling into a smile. “Sorry, Koushi sir.”

“I’ll forgive you,” Suga whispered, sucking at Daichi’s bottom lip. And he did, moving faster now, giving him into the sensation of silk, lace, cock, breath, teeth, hands - wait, hands?

Yes, hands.

Chuckling, Suga tilted his hips, feeling Daichi’s fingers curling around the cheeks of his ass. “No patience, eh?” he murmured. “Next time I should use metal.”

“Is it my fault that I can’t manage to keep my hands off you, sir?” Daichi said, one hand sliding up to cradle the back of Suga’s neck. “You’re delicious.”

Shaking his head, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissed him, giving into the light touches of Daichi’s hand that urged him to move. “If I’m so delicious, then fuck me,” he murmured.

“Gladly.”

Heat swirled around them as Daichi flipped them over, pushing Suga down against the couch. It knocked the wind out of him but he didn’t really mind at all. Daichi always ended up taking his breath away.

Daichi pulled back and held himself for a moment, looking down with messy hair. The cute little maid hat had fallen off at some point, Suga didn’t even remember. Smiling, he reached up and ran his fingers through his lover’s dark strands, pulling him in for a kiss. “Am I still sir?” he murmured against Daichi’s lips.

“You are the ruler of my heart,” Daichi whispered back.

“And your cock?”

A loud chuckle rumbled through Daichi’s chest and he kissed Suga hard before saying, “However long you want to be. Though maybe not quite forever this one time?”

Pressing his face into the satin covering Daichi’s shoulder, Suga let himself dissolve into laughter. “Well, maybe I’ll let you off easy this one time. If you can satisfy me, that is.”

“I aim to please, sir,” Daichi replied, hands sliding down to urge Suga to wrap his legs around his waist. That long thick cock pressed back inside at Suga’s previous pace. It was always such a luscious feeling to have Daichi inside, whole body pressing down against him. The skirt and petticoat had bunched up a bit but it was a doable thing. Just made things hotter.

Smirking, Suga slid his legs higher, allowing his feet to press against the cheeks of Daichi’s ass. “I thought you were going to fuck me?”

“I thought you liked it slow today?”

“I think,” Suga said, “that I’d prefer it if you do what you said you’d do and - ah Fuck!”

Arching his back, Suga pushed Daichi in deeper, delighting in the way his lover’s fingers curled against his back. Soon enough Daichi found the perfect angle for his thrusts, causing stars to cascade through Suga’s entire body. “Perfect, amazing, fuck, love, love,” Suga chanted, each word punctuated by a thrust he could feel down to his toes. His hands scrambled against the satin covering Daichi’s back. No scratches this time. He didn't really care.

Every care was being pushed out by pleasure. Daichi was getting louder, whining as Suga clamped down, milking him for all he was with as he chased his own peak.

“Koushi, Koushi, Koushi,” Daichi moaned, “please, fuck, so good, need - ah -”

The desperation in his voice reminded Suga that he was the one in charge here. Smiling, he slid a hand up around Daichi’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, other hand snaking down to where Daichi was pounding into him. “Good, you're so good, my Daichi,” he whispered, tugging at the end of the leather strap. “Take me, fill me up, I'm yours, all yours.”

Suga wanted to memorize the sound of pleasure in Daichi's voice as he pulled the cockring off. He barely had time to get his hand out of the way before Daichi was hammering away at his ass, cursing and devouring his mouth. Lost, Suga was getting lost in this, in the heat of Daichi's hands on his body, the unforgiving weight of his cock, the overwhelming pleasure being forced from his body with every thrust. Lost and he loved it. Loved Daichi. Wanted to be wrapped up in this pleasure forever, in this one blissful moment.

But even the best moments could only last so long.

Almost too quickly the pleasure coiling inside Suga felt more urgent, sweeter, hotter. The overwhelming warmth of Daichi's embrace pulled out an answering heat, and he was over the edge almost before he knew it, biting down on the satin encasing Daichi's shoulder. An answering groan rumbled through Daichi's chest before he was pressing deep and hard, giving short sharp thrusts that were almost overwhelming, prolonging Suga’s bliss until it was too much, too hot, almost painfully sweet.

With a grunt, Daichi pushed up, cock sliding out, satin skirt and petticoat the only weight against Suga’s skin. He missed the warmth. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, he smiled up at Daichi and laughed.

“You were maid for me,” Suga said, reaching up and brushing his fingers over his lover’s cheek.

Eyes softening, Daichi nodded. It only took a moment for suspicion to make its way into his gaze, however. “Wait,” he said. “Did you mean made, like created, or....”

Cackling, Suga pulled him down, swallowing his unamused groan with a kiss.

“I was created,” Daichi murmured, lips teasing Suga’s skin and sliding over to his ear, “so that you, and only you, could be able to pull stupid puns on me and still look like the most devastatingly handsome man that ever existed.”

Warmth of a different kind spread out from Daichi’s heart. Nuzzling Daichi’s shoulder, he murmured, “You’re dangerous, Daichi. A dangerous, dangerous thief.”

“What, did I steal your heart?” Daichi murmured. “Because I’m pretty sure you gave that to me several years ago.”

“I’m trying to be romantic,” Suga said, swatting Daichi’s back just a little too hard. “Anyways. We should go clean up. We’re probably getting your couch all messy, and I know this dress will need to be washed.”

“Hmm,” Daichi said, “I could just throw it away. Save us the - ow! Ow! Hah, alright, alright, I’m glad you liked it a little.”

“A little? Yeah, a little,” replied Suga, sliding a hand down the satin fabric. “The shoes are a marvel too.”

“Ah good, good.”

The sensitivity had receded enough that Suga pulled Daichi down, smiling into his neck before starting to rock them from side to side.

“Suga. Ah, Suga - what are you! Hey!”

Laughing, Suga felt Daichi reach out and catch himself as they slid onto the floor, scowling up at him. “I said I wanted to clean up. Besides, those petticoats cushioned your fall, didn’t they?”

“A little,” Daichi groused. “Having you land on me -”

“Having me land on you what?”

“.... nothing. Let’s just go shower.”

Smirking, Suga pushed up and sashayed towards the bathroom, glancing back to see Daichi admiring his naked form. Leaning against the doorframe, he said, “Are you coming, or just gonna lie there all day?”

“Tough call,” said Daichi.

Suga winked at him and gave a little wave. “Up to you, but there's a possibility for more naked times in the shower, so...”

Soft peals of laughter followed him as he made his way to the bathroom and started up the water.

Neither one of them would be up for sex after what they’d just done, not for a bit at least. But sex was not the only reason Suga enjoyed being naked with Daichi. These moments where they both stood under the shower, hands sliding over skin, washing each other’s hair and making sure they were all clean - these were some of the moments he missed the most when they were apart.

Daichi was humming and naked as he came into the bathroom, reaching past Suga to check the water temperature. “Too cold,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Suga said, “This is the only time you complain about something not being hot enough.”

“I’ll make it hotter,” Daichi quipped, winking at Suga and urging him under the water.

The water was not, in fact, too cold. It was just right - especially once Daichi used his skills to excite the air around them, filling it with steam. This was the hardest use of his skillset. Water and fire normally didn’t mix well, especially when a person’s dominant powers were fire and earth. It was probably pure pride that made Daichi want to do this, showing off to Suga even though he already knew how much Suga adored him. It made him feel happy to be surrounded by living water dancing through the air. Suga even reached out a bit with his own stunted powers, caressing the steam and making shapes in the air as he leaned back against Daichi’s bulk.

“We always work well together,” Daichi murmured, dipping his head down to kiss the nape of Suga’s neck.

“Always,” Suga agreed.

He was selfishly glad Daichi’s work was more material than game related, glad he didn’t have to deal with someone else pairing up with his lover in the ring. Their old connection was there, thrumming under the surface as he slid his hands over Daichi’s, reminding him they could slide into that seamless headspace again anytime they wanted.

Tempting, but in truth he preferred things as they were, knowing Daichi from the outside in.

“Clean me,” he murmured, twisting in Daichi’s arms and sliding his hands up behind Daichi’s neck.

“Yes sir,” Daichi quipped, fingers tracing random shapes down Suga’s back before they parted his cheeks. Suga kissed him, feeling fingertips press inside, teasing lube and cum out of him, making sure it wouldn’t become irritating later. Sometimes this turned into a second round, but right now Suga felt no desire for anything sexual. All he wanted was kisses, and touches, and steamy heat rising around two bodies sliding together in the most intimate of ways.

Daichi got the body wash and squeezed some out onto his palms, hands almost worshipful as they caressed over Suga’s muscles. Suga reached over and got the shampoo, lathering it up and working it into Daichi’s hair as he knelt before him, washing his legs.

“I always miss the way you do this,” Daichi murmured, planting a soft kiss on Suga’s thigh.

“I want mornings like this for forever,” said Suga. “Mornings and evenings and lunchtimes where I can bring you food and hear about your work, afternoons when you kidnap me and take me to fly kites in the park, I want all of it.”

He laughed when Daichi looked up at that, almost getting a faceful of shampoo for his trouble. They were both smiling as Daichi stood and kissed him, though. Suga turned them around so he could rinse Daichi’s hair, pressing him back against the tile and kissing his chest right above his heart.

“I want you near me always,” Daichi admitted, longing in his voice as he ran fingers through Suga’s hair.

Looking up, Suga said, “Ok.”

Daichi’s eyes widened as he read the substance of meaning behind that simple word.

Putting a finger to Daichi’s lips Suga said, “It’s all about what’s most important, Daichi. You, this - I can live without it on a temporary basis, but as much as I love what I do back home, I know it’s not as important to me as your work is to you. I want to be with you here. Long-term. It won’t be an instant thing, of course, but that’s what I’m aiming for.”

“But the pub,” Daichi said, kissing Suga’s finger.

“I’ll find someone to take over. Kiyoko might be willing to step in for a while, even though she’s been enjoying her travels. Ugh. Someone. I’ll find someone. Or I’ll close the pub and they’ll find something else. They’re important -”

“Important enough you were going to run home to make sure Kenma was alright, earlier -”

“Hush! Important but you’re more important, deal with it.”

Laughter spilled out of Daichi’s lips, laughter and a smile. “I will,” he said, pushing past the finger to kiss Suga on the lips. “I’ll deal with it, and love it, and love you.” His arms slipped around Suga’s body and hugged him tight, and Suga didn’t mind at all.

He just leaned against this warm, strong, muscular man he was proud to call his own and let him wash his hair.

Later on, they cuddled together on the couch on Daichi’s porch, wrapped up in snuggly soft robes and sipping hot chocolate.

“I can’t believe you got me spicy cookies,” Suga murmured, sighing in contentment as he ate one.

“Like them?”

“Love.”

“Good.”

Suga smiled, looking over at the sunset fading into the western sky. There were powder puff clouds spaced out up above, dark against the oranges and yellows and gradually shifting to light against the night-dark sky in the east. He wondered how Oikawa was doing.

Somehow, he trusted everything would be alright.

“You were going to show me something?” Suga asked.

It was probably dark enough. There were lights on in the adjoining apartments. Daichi had placed a slab of something down on the worktable in front of them, pressed up near the railing.

“Yes,” Daichi said. “Sit up, let me get some space.”

Ah, it was going to be real then. Pride bubbled up in Suga’s chest. He hadn’t even seen it, but he knew whatever Daichi was creating would be incredible.

Daichi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he spread his palms out toward the bar on the table. Slowly, slowly, seven columns started to rise up - first as thick as a fist, then thinning out like taffy as they stretched higher, leaving only a bubble delicately balanced at the top. Then the bubble expanded, revealing themselves to be glass as the light from surrounding windows refracted in their depths.

Then they generated light of their own.

Suga sucked in a breath as he saw the different colored flames inside the balls. “But - oxygen - how -”

He glanced over and saw that Daichi was sweating, forehead creased in strain.

“You can get up and go look,” Daichi murmured. “Just don’t break my line of sight.”

Nodding, Suga carefully stood and walked over, eyes widening as he got closer. There were tiny holes dotting the surface of the glass. The flames inside were almost eerie, purples and blues and greens and reds as well as a brighter yellow than he’d seen on any campfire.

“How?” he asked, hands behind his back.

“Using different chemicals,” said Daichi. “I’ve been doing some research with the chemistry department to figure out ways this could be useful. Maybe in architecture or interior design - someone visited the lab the other day and seemed very interested.”

“Are you sure teaching is what you want to go for?” Suga asked, turning to see Daichi leaning back and catching his breath.

Daichi nodded. “Yes. Special projects might be fun, but I like working with students. Helping them learn to harness their own abilities.”

“You’re such a good man, Daichi Sawamura,” said Suga, going over and pressing a kiss to his lips before curling up beside him on the couch. “You know, I bet the fae courts would be impressed by something like this.”

“Yeah? That’s probably where I got some of ideas for this, to be honest. I should send something to Yukie as thanks.”

“I bet she’d love that.”

Leaning his head against Daichi’s shoulder, Suga smiled.

No one knew what the future held, not really. Suga knew more than most that things could happen and throw everything into chaos or cut people off from their dreams.

But some things, he knew, were certain.

Daichi loved him, and he loved Daichi, and together they could face whatever the future threw at them.

They really were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to check out the other stories in this collection if you want to know more about the AU, or come talk at me on tumbler at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>. Also, comments are AMAZING and make me very happy ^_^


End file.
